El Po que nunca quiso ver
by yuanel03
Summary: Tras muchos errores del guerrero dragón, tenia que llegar el día donde alguien más lo arruinara todo, y esta vez fue Po el afectado, cambiando a algo que nadie jamas quiso ver.
1. Chapter 1

-Que gran fiesta!-Dijo Mantis cayendo rendido ante el cansancio.

-Parece que se divirtieron-Dijo Shifu al ver a los 5 furiosos con el estomago un poco más grande de lo normal.

-Si, bastante-Dijo Mono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso puedo verlo-Dijo Shifu sonriendo.

-No se preocupe maestro, no descuidaremos el entrenamiento-Dijo Tigresa al notar que todos habían comido demasiado.

-No se preocupen-Dijo Shifu-de vez en cuando es bueno tomarse uno o dos días para relajarse.

-Que alegría, ¿no?-Dijo Grulla ante la respuesta del maestro.

-Pero...¿dónde esta Po?-Pregunto ya que por mas que miraba no lo podía encontrar.

-No estaba invitado-Dijo Mono.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shifu muy sorprendido.

-Esta fiesta era para recordar la vida antes de que Po llegara, así que no lo invitamos-Dijo Mono.

-Tuvimos que tomarnos todo el día para poder tener la paz que teníamos antes de Po-Siguió Mantis

-Aunque Tigresa quería invitar a Po ya que no le parecía justo tener una fiesta en el palacio de jade, sin que estuviera presente-Dijo Grulla.

-Aun no me parece justo-Dijo Tigresa en un tono frió.

-¿Quieren decir que esta fiesta era una "Fiesta sin Po"?-Pregunto muy preocupado.

-Exacto pero... ¿qué le pasa?-Pregunto Víbora al ver el estado de su maestro.

-No lo recuerdan, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Shifu en un tono serio y triste.

-¿Recordar que cosa?-Pregunto Mono un poco preocupado por la actitud de Shifu.

-El motivo por el que me fui todo el día y les permití hacer esta fiesta-Dijo Shifu en respuesta a Mono.

-¿El motivo?-Pregunto Tigresa.

-Si, el motivo-Dijo Shifu en un tono frío y serio que no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Que quiere decir?-Pregunto Grulla.

Como respuesta Shifu solamente saco de su manga una pequeña caja de madera con un listón dorado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curioso Mantis.

-El regalo de cumpleaños de Po...-Dijo como respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenían en ese momento.

-El cumpleaños de Po...-Dijeron todos al unisono al darse cuenta del gran error que habían cometido, y del terrible dolor que debía estar sufriendo Po en ese preciso momento.

Fue hasta entonces que recordaron que durante toda la semana pasada les estuvo recordando que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Pero ellos estaban muy ocupados planeando su "Fiesta sin Po" que casualmente tenían pensado organizar ese mismo día.

También cayeron en cuenta del porque Po estuvo tan feliz y animado todo el día.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Shifu en un tono de decepción-jamas pensé que olvidarían este día, pensaba que la fiesta que organizaron era una fiesta sorpresa para Po...-Repentinamente Shifu dejo de hablar.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Tigresa ante el repentino silencio del maestro.

-Ayer Po y yo lo escuchamos decir que tenían todo listo para la fiesta-Dijo Shifu-No puedo imaginar como se sintió Po al descubrir que olvidaron su cumpleaños y aun más, que hicieron una fiesta ese día a la cual ni siquiera fue invitado.

-Lo sentimos maestro-Dijo Tigresa en un tono triste, realmente estaba decepcionada de si misma.

-No es conmigo con quien deberían disculparse-Dijo saliendo de la sala.

-Es cierto, tenemos que encontrar a Po-Dijo Víbora mientras salia a la busqueda de este.

-Quien lo encuentre primero deberá de traerlo de regreso y llamar a los otros-Dijo Tigresa.

-SI!-Dijeron los 3 furiosos restantes.

Los 5 maestros buscaron al Guerrero dragón por cielo y tierra durante toda la noche, pero sin éxito alguno, al amanecer regresaron al palacio, tal vez Po había regresado. Pero no fue así.

Entraron al palacio y desayunaron sin muchas ganas, unos minutos después del desayuno, se dispusieron a salir a buscarlo nuevamente, pero en ese momento Po regreso al palacio.

-PO!-Grito Tigresa de alegría al verlo, sin embargo este no regreso su saludo.

-Lo sentimos Po-Dijo Mono con la cabeza baja.

-Si Po, realmente lo sentimos-Dijo Víbora.

-Te lo compensaremos-Dijo Mantis.

-No volverá a pasar-Termino Grulla.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos-Dijo Tigresa mientras se disponía a regresar.

Po simplemente avanzo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Deberías desayunar primero-Dijo Tigresa preocupada pues sabia que Po no había comido nada aun.

-No tengo hambre-Fue su única respuesta y siguió directo a la sala de entrenamiento.

-No tienes porque hablarle así a Tigresa-Lo regaño Víbora.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Po.

-Disculpare-Fue la respuesta de Víbora.

-Lo siento-Dijo Po en el mismo tono frío y sin sentimiento que utilizaba desde el inicio de la conversación.

Ante esto todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto una muy preocupada Tigresa.

-Decidí ser, "severamente genial"-Dijo Po haciendo referencia a cuando ella le había dicho que gracias a que golpeaba los árboles del palacio ya no sentía nada.

Durante el entrenamiento Po estaba completamente serio, se decidió que tendrían algunos combates para probar que tanto había mejorado Po y demostró con una habilidad increíble que era capaz de derrotar a los 5 furiosos incluida Tigresa.

-Impresionante Po-Lo felicito el maestro pero simplemente se quedo parado sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna emocion-Va a durar mucho tiempo para que salga de ese estado-Dijo Shifu.

-¿Cuando tiempo?-Pregunto rapidamente Tigresa.

-Hasta que ya se sienta la necesidad de no sentir nada-Fue la respuesta de Shifu quien se fue del salon pensando que seria muy dificl tratar con Po, ya que por sin se había acostumbrado al antiguo Po.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIÓN:A los que siguen mis fics, pero ****cada uno de mis fics lleva una idea especifica, y la historia gira entorno a esa idea y** la idea principal de este fic es _hacer a Po "radical" como tigresa._ Es solo una aclaración, fuera de que evite hacer a Po radical porque el no es asi, o cosas por el estilo, pueden comentar lo que sea, incluidas quejas y todo lo demas.

**Ahora si: segundo capitulo**

Era difícil para todos ver a Po en ese estado, sin sentimientos, sin emoción, sin "Po".

Pero sabían que no estaría en ese estado sino fuera porque ellos olvidaron uno de los días más importantes para Po, si no fuera porque pensaban demasiado en si mismos como para notar lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que Po llegó, para notar las cosas buenas que había traído Po y para notar lo mucho que realmente hacia Po para el palacio de Jade.

-Espero que estén felices-Dijo Shifu-El palacio de jade a regresado a ser lo que era antes de la llegada de Po, así podrán disfrutar todo el tiempo como si fuera un "fiesta sin Po"...

-...-

Nadie tenia nada que decir, les dolía que se los dijera en cara de esa manera, pero tenia razón y motivo para hacerlo.

-Diríjanse a desayunar, lo mejor, es continuar el entrenamiento, tal vez el Kung Fu le traiga al de emoción a Po, y haga que regresen sus emociones.

-Si-Dijeron todos, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron al comedor.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?-Pregunto mono.

-Tofu-respondió Tigresa.

-¿Tofu?-Preguntaron los 4 furiosos.

-Si, a menos de que sepan cocinar es lo único que queda, la comida restante se acabo en... la fiesta de ayer-Dijo Tigresa con un tristeza al mencionar la fiesta.

-Creo que tienes razón-Dijo Gruya al notar que efectivamente, a excepcional del Tofu no había nada más de comida.

-¿Y Po?-Pregunto Víbora-¿Qué va a comer?

-Po ya comió-Dijo Shifu entrando a la cocina.

-¿Qué comió?-Pregunto Tigresa

-Un plato de fideos.

-¿Fideos?.

-Si, el dijo que no necesitaba comer, pero el señor Ping se lo dio de regalo de cumpleaños así que lo comió.

-Ya veo-Dijo un poco más alegre Tigresa, tal vez aun quedaba algo del viejo Po.

-Ahora apresúrense-Dijo Shifu-Po ya esta entrenando, y es necesario que alguno de ustedes le recuerde la emoción del Kung Fu.

Los 5 furiosos se sentaron y desayunaron rapidamente mientras pensaban en alguna manera de hacer que Po recuperara sus emociones. Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron al pario.

-Bien-Dijo Tigresa-Yo iré primero-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Po.

**Es un poco(muy) corto pero bueno... de ahora en adelante procurare actualizar más pronto.**


End file.
